


Unwanted Reunion

by Jeffreysandal



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Future Fic, Old Friends, One Shot, Other, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffreysandal/pseuds/Jeffreysandal
Summary: A short story about the gang simply walking along and hanging together, when suddenly some of Sumos old friends come around to push them around. This takes place years into the future, the crew are young adults.
Relationships: Jeff Randell/Ryan "Sumo" Sumouski
Kudos: 12





	Unwanted Reunion

Clarence, Jeff and Sumo were on their way to Clarence's house. The three were walking along the sidewalk, Clarence hummed cheerfully skipping in front of the two who had their hands intertwined swaying back and fourth. It was getting a little dark, the store lights started to glow up as the sun set. They were coming back from playing and goofing off at the Pizza Swamp. Somehow, even after all of that, Clarence was still beaming with energy. Jeff was a little tired, but had a smile on face and was nodding along to Clarences humming. Sumo had his head turned to the storefronts, his other hand in his pocket. It was getting pretty cold.The gang stopped in front of the convenience store.

"I'm goin' in to get smokes. You guys want anything?" Sumo asked.

"I want cheezos! Oh, and a chocolate bar for my mom too" Clarence said, smiling brightly.

"Just a pack of tiktaks for me" Jeff replied.

“The mint ones?"

Jeff nodded at Sumo who grinned as he pushed the door open and walked inside. Clarence sat down on the sidewalk and patted the spot next to him for Jeff to sit, who sat next to him.

"Hey Jeff, remember that one time where we were on a field trip and we stopped here and I got on the wrong bus?" Clarence laughed.

"Wait, that's what happened to you? Oh my goodness, Clarence! How did you ever end up doing that?!"

"It was fuuun! I basically made friends with everybody in the school and I pretended that I was somebody else and-"

"Clarence, you goofball! And you guys are always saying, 'Jeff, you're worrying too much! We wont do anything stupid!' I need justification!!" Clarence laughed at that, Jeff lightly hit his shoulder and laughed along.

"Jeff, you're always so-"

"Woah there! Who's this we got here?" Jeff and Clarence turned to the right to see two figures who seemed to be too far from the store light to see. They turned to each other and stood up, Jeff gripping onto Clarence’s shoulder.

The figures in front of them walked closer into the light. A tall ginger boy with a scar over his eye wearing a beat up hoodie and a shorter brunette who had on a black jacket, his hair was much longer than the others.  
"Clarence and Jeff, what a treat!" The short one said with a snort. They gradually got closer to the pair, who backed away together slowly.

"You guys look familiar.. but I don't remember telling you my name." Clarence said, confusion in his voice. "You recognize these guys?" Jeff questioned, standing slightly behind Clarence. He tightened his grip on Clarence’s shoulder.

"Wow, did Sumo ever downgrade. Why did he ever think about leavin' us for you two weirdos?" The ginger cackled, nudging the shorter one. "A fat lil' piggy," he said shoving Clarence, "and a skinny little twig who looks like he’s afraid of his own shadow." The brunette laughed along with the ginger, pointing at the two in front of them.

Clarence had a look of shock on his face, he bit his lip and looked to the ground trying to hold back tears. Jeff wrapped his arm around him and looked to the two boys who were still laughing in anger. "I don't know who you guys are, but-"

"COOTER AND SEABASS." Sumo said loud and angrily, pushing his way out of the door and in front of Clarence and Jeff. He dropped the bag he was holding and held his tight fists to his sides. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing here?!"

"Heheh, well I be! If it ain't good ol' Ryan Sumouski right in front of us!" The ginger said with a smirk, leaning down to Sumos height. He was only slightly taller. Sumo growled at them. He harshly shoved the shorter one to the ground, his laughter abruptly stopped and he looked up at him. He was furious and irritated, but kept his mouth shut. The ginger looked ready to shove Sumo, but Sumo got ahold of his wrist and grasped it tightly before it could reach him. He held it in place and squeezed tighter as he looked dead into his eyes, his other fist shaking. His face was red with anger and he was breathing heavily through his teeth.

"Let go of me, man!" The taller one shouted, struggling to pull his arm away. Sumo aggressively pulled his arm away but grabbed the front of the others sweater and tugged him down with his other hand.

"LISTEN UP, COOTER! You and Seabass can mess with me all you want. If you even dare to step foot in their direction again, I swear YOU'RE DEAD." Sumo howled in his face, Cooter jolted away from his grasp and threw his hands up.

"Jeez Sumouski, fine! We'll leave you and your little kitty friends alone. God, you're such a freak" he exclaimed, grabbing Seabass by the wrist and pulling him up.

"Let's go, Bass. Looks like Sumo never changed."  
Cooter and Seabass exchanged dirty looks with Sumo as they walked past them. Jeff and Clarence stood there the whole time not daring to even mutter a word, not when Sumo was standing his ground. They had their arms wrapped around each other, both still upset and confused.

Sumo turned towards them, he calmed his breath and looked at them with a mix of worry and hurt. He let out a sigh.

"You guys okay?" He said in a low voice walking closer to them.

"Sumo, they probably weren't going to hurt us." Jeff spoke as he rubbed Clarence's back slowly. Clarence stayed silent.

Sumo furrowed his brows. He lifted his head up ever so slightly and looked down upon Jeff and Clarence.

"Jeff, it doesn't matter. I-If you two got hurt, I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself," Sumo stuttered out, "I have to protect you guys! Especially from people like them. Doesn't matter if I get hurt in the process.."

Sumo turned away from them and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. He quietly sniffled as if he was about to cry, but he held it back.

"Sumo…" Jeff quietly uttered. Sumo didn't reply, he bent down to pick up the bag he dropped and started walking away from them slowly.

"Let's go to Clarence's." he mumbled.

Jeff looked to Clarence who frowned at him, but they began to walk behind Sumo, Jeff’s arm wrapped around Clarence's shoulder. 

At this point, it was pitch black outside. The cold of the night whisped around the boys, nothing but silence between them all. The only noise was from the crickets, even the roads were empty. The night carried on and the situation that had occurred was left behind them, no one questioned or brought it up. They all acted normal for the rest of their time together.


End file.
